His Motivation
by Koi Carp
Summary: Kenny's been chopping wood for over an hour and Kyle wants to know how he can keep on going. The blond tells him with a little too much detail. M for Kenny's dirty mouth.


**A.N- It's midnight, Kyle is apparently gay, there's Kenny, I'm not tired, so yeah. I chose to write my first K2. **

**Absolutely **_**YA**_**manashi **_**O**_**chinashi **_**I**_**minashi: meaningless! YAOI.**

**Rated M for boy/boy blow job; I have warned!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

He watched him as he threw the axe into the air; the sharp surface glimmered under the fresh winter sun as it lifted up, only to be shot straight back down with a clean 'clunk'. He had been doing that repetitive motion for over an hour, his bottle of water long since finished, yet every swing he made was as clean-cut as new.

The redhead sat patiently behind the working blond on a tree trunk, wrapped in a warm coat, a scarf, some mittens and an ushanka to keep him warm. Every few swings he would look up from his book to steal a glance from the working boy, watching as drops of sweat leaked down his flushed naked back. His eyes unconsciously narrowed every time he looked up, trying to make through the unexplainable energy that was burning through the blond. What was keeping him going on for so long?

"Dude, how can you do that?" The redhead mumbled through his scarf, giving into his frustration. "You've been chopping wood for about an hour, nonstop. Kenny, you freak."

Kenny, stopping for once to look back at the redhead with a confused gaze, broke into a devilish smile, one that rested perfectly on his cheeky lips.

"Kyle, with a bit of motivation, you can do anything." He chuckled and turned back to swing his axe into the air.

Kyle, slightly dissatisfied with the answer, made a small pout and averted his eyes back down to his book, reading until his eyes began to wonder back up. After a few seconds of eye twitching, he let out a sigh and closed his book shut, giving into his curiosity.

"And what exactly could motivate you so much into chopping wood for over an hour?" He challenged, watching the blond pause again.

"You _really_ wanna know what motivates me?" Kenny's lips curled back up into its sly smile, making the redhead cringe.

Kyle crossed his arms in front of his chest tensely, narrowing his eyes even further. "Shoot."

The half-naked boy shrugged lightly. "Well, taking my mind off of it. Thinking about something more enjoyable of course, if you know what I mean." He winked.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "So you imagine banging hot chicks while you chop wood? Real classy there Kenny."

"Why, thank you Kyle. I'm so happy you can get the classy aura off of my poor ass." Another smile crept upon his lips. "But I'm not much in a chicky mood today."

"What?" The seated boy frowned in confusion, before quickly realising the meaning and groan in frustration. "Dude, gay porn?"

"Starring Mr. Me and Miss. He, and it's as hot as a motherfuckin' steamroller." Kenny boasted with a grin. He turned back to his logs and swang his axe back up. "Dude, I can imagine them right now. A frail boy with creamy pale skin flushed bright hot red, and another built guy looking down on him with a confident smirk. The smaller pants the other's name hungrily, desperately. He slides onto his knees, facing the front of the other's jeans tented up with a throbbing cock inside-"

"Dude Kenny! STOP!" Kyle yelled with a steamed face, mittened hands covering up his ears desperate to keep the erotic voice out. "I asked you what motivated you! Not to go into small detail you perverted fuck!"

But the blond ignored him, continuing as he threw the axe down onto the logs splitting into quarters.

"His careful hands, shaking from raging lust fiddles with the zipper, desperate to get the penis out-"

"_LALALALALA!"_ Kyle sang horribly, his eyes tightly shut.

"He finally manages the metal down and the released cock flies out at him, giving the other exactly what he wanted, and to receive exactly what _he_ wanted. A hungry mouth shoots at it, tongue sliding along the head slimily before attacking the length aggressively. Hands, just as excitedly, clench at the throbbing skin, pumping firmly so the soft tongue and lips can concentrate on the tip of the head. His breath becomes heavier and heavier, hotter and hotter, and every time he moans out against the cock both their bodies shudder in ecstasy."

The redhead had stopped mumbling into his scarf and was now simply biting into his lip, trying to get the detailed image of a boy sucking and blowing at another man's penis out of his head. Kenny smirked at the hopeless boy behind him cheekily before swinging the axe down yet another time.

"The other man, unable to hold in his aggressive nature, grabs the sucking boy's head, curling his fingers into his lively hair. The boy lets out a breathy moan and flinches subtly at the slight pain. But then the hands around his hair grips and pulls him forcefully down deeper onto his cock, the burning head diggin' deep into his throat."

"Kenny..." Kyle grumbled as he pressed his hands stronger against his ears. The axe rose up into the air.

"The boy gags at the sudden intrusion, coughing against the other's balls and hips, the muscles of his throat tightening sweetly against the solid member. So close to perfect, the possessor begins to thrust into him, pulling his head down forcefully with every motion, creating a ecstatic rhythm."

_Clank!_ The wood chopped.

"Experiencing unbelievable pleasure, his thrusts become faster, more rapid, as he fucks that sweet little mouth. They both moan and groan, panting against each other like starving animals. Then slowly reaching the top, the man drags himself out of the other's mouth quickly. The other, confused and wary, dazes at the man as he pumps his own skin until finally, he explodes all over the flushed pale face. Cum sticking at the red curls of the other's-"

"Wait a second…" Kyle suddenly looked up, face scrunching up with a deep blush dying his cheeks. "Red curls?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you Kyle?" Kenny looked back after chopping the last log, a bright smile now on his face. He slammed the axe into the chopping log and turned back, facing Kyle. "The boy giving the blow job had curly red hair, just like yours, creamy pale skin, just like yours, and a frail body, just like yours" His feet began to push through the snow, approaching the steaming redhead, who simply stared at him with conflicting rage.

"And the other…" Kenny whispered into Kyle's freed ears, letting hot breath enter into him. "He has scruffy blond hair. Just like me."

The frail boy jumped back, his whole body tensed up as he stared into Kenny's blue alluring eyes.

"And you know, that's just the beginning…" The blond smirked confidently, making the redhead shudder dizzily for an unknown reason. Kenny leaned in again, deeper this time, naked chest towering over Kyle as he whispered into him deeply: "And this is exactly how the rest goes like…"

* * *

**A.N- And they go do sexy time on the log. Thanks for reading! Good night.**


End file.
